Darkness is coming
by sevenofmine
Summary: Sherlock/ Star Trek Into Darkness crossover (There isn't an ID category yet, so I'll change when possible): OS. Sherlock writes a letter to John to explain his disappearing after the Reichenbachfall. He just killed his nemesis Jim Moriarty and on the search for a new arch-enemy, he chooses not to be on the side of the angels anymore but to become the villain himself...


**OS. I do not own anything. Please review.**

Dear Watson,

…I'm sorry. I know I'd never say it, so I wrote it down for you in the hope that you're small-minded brain might find it within time.

I saw you at the graveyard and I admit that I visited my funeral from distance. I've seen that you keep my things here in Bakerstreet, hoping that I am still alive and I don't disappoint you.

Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like that I would be able to return soon. I have some things to do and my death was a great opportunity for – some unfinished business.

With that I mean exploration, research, things that you would never dream about and that a living person can't achieve. I've seen greatness and I'll return to share it with you.

Things are happening that you can't understand – not yet. I went away to experience a greater power, actions beyond our both understanding will become so obvious – for me at least.

But first of all, I finish my research on humanity. Moriarty has been a real foe but not my last. I've survived him and like a wise man once said, "a man should never allow his enemies to outlive him". It may seem odd to you, but this man lives in a far future from your point of view.

I have tried hard to discipline myself, if you believe it or not, it wasn't always that easy to keep calm – especially not with Anderson around. But your company, it meant more to me than you will right now think.

And therefore I decided to tell you what I am about to do when I will come back – if I survive the next 'case'.

Watching Moriarty murder innocent men and women, I make clear that no one will make _me_ answer for what I am about to do. And when I come back, you will have no idea what I have done. I will have walked over your cold corpses…have I got your attention now?

Just don't panic, like your usual mind prefers to do, I won't be far away, it will take place here in London, just right now where you are standing in this moment but – believe me or not – science can do everything possible.

And right now, I opened the door to a new world, as you would paraphrase it. It sounds magnificent, but actually, it is just another time. Where you are standing now, the first attack will happen. Earth will fall and no one can stop me.

You might chuckle, think that I lost my mind when jumping from that roof – but as I already explained Moriarty: I might be on the side of the angels, but I am definitely not one of them.

And Jim from IT was one of the most challenging nemeses I ever had – but I need more. You know me, John, always searching a bigger aim. I've found one. I have encountered a new enemy, but what Agent Donovan predicted has become true:

One day, it isn't enough for me. One day, there will be a dead body and I, Sherlock Holmes, will be responsible for it. I know that it seems disappointing for you, but the day of truth and judgment has begun:

Darkness is coming.

None of you are safe.

This could be just the beginning.

And you'll ask: The beginning of what?

And the only answer that I can give you is: What did you call me when we were investigating the Hounds of Baskerville?

Questions over questions and I just envy you that your mind isn't always looking for the answer immediately. Perhaps you are going to search me, but I cannot allow you to do this. It might be dangerous, convenient or not.

This is something I have to do on my own – the last thing I'll do alone. Because knowing what will happen, I might be able to calm myself down…between two solved cases and when you're again hiding my cigarettes.

But to be honest with you, John, and I've hardly ever been, especially not in the last time, I have no idea what I am supposed to do: I only know what I _can_ do.

And _this_, I will bring to all the limits that we have. And remember what you told me, John, 'we' aren't alone.

You ridiculed me for not knowing that the earth moves around the sun but when I am finished, earth isn't important anymore. Do you know how tiny we are? And do you know how big we can become?

You think your world is safe, it is an illusion, a comforting light hold to protect you, enjoy these final moments of peace, for I will return to show you what I have achieved, how I became more than a someone with a funny hat.

I will rise above Moriarty, above _the _woman and I know that you have not the slightest idea what I am talking about: You'll be a person that understands, the only person who might want to see:

That we are about to enter an era INTO DARKNESS.

Sincerely, SH (although further e-mails that you get might be signed with 'JH' or 'KNS')

PS: I'm sorry, but I took the skull with me. I needed some company.

PPS: Now, shall we begin?

**Please tell me what you think. (For more Sherlock/ ST ID crossover, see my story 'Resurrection II: The Rising')**


End file.
